narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kotori Koumorino
Kotori Koumorino (コウモリノ 小鳥, Koumorino Kotori) ''is an original character created by MercilessFate/kamazoth from DeviantArt, mainly for roleplay purposes. Background Kotori was born the only child of the Koumorino family, a family rumoured to have defected from Otogakure and joined Konohagakure almost twenty years ago in exchange for important information. There were many complications with Kotori's birth which resulted in Kotori never gaining a sibling as her mother's reproductive organs were rendered useless. Instead, the couple adopted Masao Kiriyama, the only surviving son of the Kiriyama family following the destruction caused by the kyuubi attack. Despite Kotori being a new born at the time and Masao being five years older than her, the Koumorino family bethored the pair, hoping that by ensuring a marriage for their only biological offspring, the family wouldn't die out. Kotori was taught by her mother how to be a proper lady and how to best head the household after her parents would pass. Her early ninja training was largely restricted, as the fear of losing their child was too great to allow for Kotori to become a true ninja, despite the family priding itself as a strong nin family. Up until she was twelve, Kotori would only train in genjutsu, as the idea was that a powerful enough illusion would give the girl enough of an upper hand that she might be able to deliver a final blow, or at least escape with her life. It would be during one of Naruto Uzumaki's early D-rank missions picking weeds from the Koumorino estate that he would meet Kotori and converse with her. He eventually conviced her that she should follow her dream of becoming a true ninja, even if her parents were against it. Kotori would find her father was only too glad to let her go to the academy; From that moment both her mother and Masao have hated Naruto with an even greater passion than they did before. At fifteen, Kotori has become a genin but her expossure to danger is still very strict. After an extended mission resulted in her father's death, Kotori resigned as a ninja in order to better serve her family. As the male child, Masao was now the head of the family, and he immediately called off his engagement to Kotori, saying it was unfair to them both. Kotori agreed, but states that she's grown fond of him and that she wouldn't mind marring him one day anyway. Personality Raised in a strictly traditional home, Kotori has a sense for what's proper for a lady to do and what isn't. She's very polite and obedient to her parents, her cousin, her fiancé and her intructors, often going so far as to use honorifics with her enemies. However, she can be easy to anger and is known to hold onto a grudge for unreasonable amounts of time. Appearance Initially, Kotori is seen as pale and very thin, traits that her parents are quiet proud of, although Kotori herself is ashamed of. As a twelve year old, she would wear her long purple hair up in two loose buns with a loop of it hanging down and pinned back up with the use of plain hair sticks. She frequently dressed in a loose single layer kimono with elaborate obi and knee length leggings underneath. After the time skip, Kotori has gotten only a head taller and has lost her thin frame. Her hips have become her most defining feature, flaring out and becoming a nuisance for her. Her hair is still in her usual pigtails but she has half of it down and doesn't employ her hair sticks anymore. A stylised winged kunai, her family's symbol, is now shown on her abdomen, tattooed onto her on the night of her graduation from the academy. She wears a burgendy crop top under a scarf like garment that wraps around her shoulders and comes down behind her, the ends of which are sleeves in which she hides extra weapons. She also wears black shorts with her headband wrapped around her hips and issued open-toed boots. Abilities Due to her early and frequent genjutsu training, Kotori is able to cast very realistic illusions, however her other fields of study have fallen short. Her taijutsu in particular needs a lot of work. Kekkei Genkai 衝撃波の叫ぶ (Shōgekiha no sakebu; ''shock wave scream) The Koumorino have been a special breeding project for generations, Kotori, being the latest in the line, has inherited their scream. She is, however, unable to control it and she is thus forced to keep a moderate voice level or risk busting eardrums, it's for this reason that she refuses to use it as a weapon, as she's scared of causing that much pain even to an enemy. On the other side of the spectrum, Kotori is able to emit an inaudible click in her throat which she can use as echolocation. Her ability can easily be countered, however, with a swift jam to her throat. Recently, she'd been training her voice with her father before his death. At fifteen, Kotori is now able to scream with more control over how much she destroys. Status Here you can insert a star diagram of the status, or you can create tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. Part I Kotori does very little during Part I, her involvement is restricted to her initial meeting with Naruto and promptly cheering him on during the chuunin examinations. Part II As a genin, Kotori has more involvement, frequently assiting in anyway she can despite her general lack of experience in battle and war. Kotori becomes more of a medic as she goes along before the death of her father brings her to the realization that her family needs her to continue the family. As her engagement is called off, Kotori's heart is now free to love, but her duty to her family keeps her from thinking about anyone other than Masao. Trivia * Kotori has never sung, although she's thought of it. Singing is one thing that might activate her Kekkei Genkai. * She refers to Masao as Kiriyama-san, despite being his fianceé; She's also called Koumorino-san by both Masao and her mother; Tsukimaru calls her Kotori-san. * Bats and birds are equally symbolic to her. * Her favourite food and drink are mochi and milk chai tea. Extra If there is any questions or things that need elaboration please ask me at User_talk:Mercilessfate or on my FormSpring |} Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Konohagakure Category:FINAL Category:Kekkei Genkai